Dublê de Noiva
by Cassie Longbottom
Summary: O que acontece quando Draco Malfoy é eleito um dos dez bruxos mais sexy do mundo? Será que o sonserino se sentiria lisonjeado ou um alvo milionário para bruxas ensandecidas...
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:

Notícia de última hora no mundo bruxo:

A Revista Feminina, Semanário das Bruxas, publicou a tão esperada lista anual dos dez bruxos solteiros mais cobiçados da Europa. E adivinhem quem foi eleito um dos melhores partidos da Inglaterra, caras leitoras? Nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy!

Isso mesmo, bruxas solteiras de plantão. O ex sonserino, além de sexy e milionário, descende de uma das famílias mais tradicionais de nosso mundo, os Malfoys. E apesar de sua queda durante a segunda guerra bruxa ainda possuem um certo charme e prestígio em torno daqueles que carregam seu nome.

A má notícia madmoselles , é que Draco Malfoy está noivo! Mas cá entre nós, tenho minhas dúvidas sobre o casal. Quem é Alana Chandler, afinal? Que eu saiba, ela não vem de nenhuma família bruxa importante.

Ela parece ser só mais uma assistentezinha do Departamento de Relações Moggles do Ministério da Magia, interessada em encontrar atalhos para tirar o pé da lama, ou seria o sangue?

Sinceramente, não entendo como ela conseguiu fisgar logo Draco Malfoy. Será que foi por intermédio de amortentia?

Minha amiga e assistente, Faith Carlisle, entrevistou o casal relâmpago e me disse que Draco estava superpreocupado com sua noiva. Ela também percebeu que havia uma forte atração entre os dois. Mais uma vez o meu palpite vai para o uso indevido de uma certa poção.

A pergunta é: Será que temos mesmo um caso de amor no estilo conto de fadas moderno a caminho? Ou quem sabe a assistente boazinha tenha ficado grávida em um encontro depois do expediente e agora esteja fazendo chantagem com o ex sonserino? Repito, como é que pode uma mulherzinha daquelas fisgar aquele peixão?

Para mim esse casamento não vai longe, se é que realmente vai acontecer.

Rita Skeeter

A colunista n. 1 das celebridades bruxas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I: Antigos hábitos e sentimentos.

Kristina Spencer costumava fazer visitas inesperadas ao departamento de Relações Moggles onde sua amiga dos tempos de escola, Alana Chandler, trabalhava, para dar uma _espairecida_ dos inúmeros processos de incidentes mágicos e colocar o papo em dia.

Assim que Kristina entrou na sala Alana a recebeu com um sorriso e deixou de lado o que estava fazendo; afinal não ia conseguir terminar o que fosse enquanto a amiga não despejasse sobre ela a última das novidades, apesar de Alana detestar este tipo de conversa, principalmente durante o expediente.

Sua vida já era complicada demais para pensar nos problemas alheios das celebridades ,bruxas ou não.

─ Alana, olha só isto! - Kristina parou em frente à mesa de Alana e estendeu-lhe um exemplar da revista Semanário das Bruxas.

Alana deu uma olhada na capa. Letras em negrito prometiam: _Nesta Edição: Os dez bruxos mais cobiçados da Europa._

─ Esta edição só estará nas bancas amanhã. Abra na página 15, Alana. - Ordenou Kristina ansiosa.

─ As escolhas previsíveis, pelo visto. - Observou Alana enquanto examinava a lista. Os solteiros incluíam o filho de um ex ministro, um famoso jornalista do Profeta Diário, um magnata da indústria fonográfica bruxa, um conselheiro divorciado, um ator bruxo considerado o homem mais sexy do mundo, um autor de best sellers bruxos, uma superestrela de quadribol e ... ─ Draco Malfoy! - Alana leu o nome do número oito em voz alta e ofegante.

─ Depois que a revista chegar pelo correio em cada lar bruxo deste país, vai ter mulher em tudo quanto é canto deste Ministério desejando a doninha, já imaginou isso. - Kristina estava exultante com a perspectiva de ter mais novidades para contar do que as conversas que ela capitava na hora do cafezinho.

Mas Alana não. Ela sentiu uma agitação dentro de si, um mal pressentimento que se tornava cada vez mais forte.

O departamento dela trabalhava a maior parte do tempo em cooperação com o departamento de Relações Internacionais bruxas onde o Malfoy trabalhava e quase todos os casos relacionados aos trouxas a doninha arrogante empurrava de volta para o seu setor, resultando num acúmulo de trabalho na sua mesa que ela já considerava quase como parte do mobiliário da sua sala. Jamais daria conta daquilo tudo, por mais horas extras que fizesse.

─ Isso aqui só pode estar errado. Quem iria querer aquele arrogante!? - Alana, gemeu por dentro sabendo que jamais teria a chance de receber um segundo olhar que fosse do loiro. Afinal, ela não chegava aos pés das mulheres com quem ele saia e isso era desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Naquela época, Alana era uma insignificante devoradora de livros da Corvinal aos olhos de Draco Malfoy.

Já ele para ela...

─ Como você acha que a doninha vai reagir? Narcisista como ele é, acho que não vai sair mais da frente do espelho. - Kristina disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Alana decidiu que o mais prudente seria guardar sua opinião para si. Ela era sempre cautelosa quando o assunto em questão era Draco Malfoy.

─ Isto não vai deixá-lo emocionado. - esquivou-se ela. ─ Acho que ele teria preferido receber o título de um dos dez bruxos de negócios mais eficientes da Europa. - Adicionou.

─ Quem? Draco Malfoy?! Tem certeza que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? Além disso, a vida não é feita só de trabalho, Alana. E a doninha com certeza sabe disso, basta olhar para estes arquivos que ele empurra para você resolver. Tem que dar um basta nisso, garota. Quantas horas extras você já fez esse mês por causa dele? Se continuar assim enfurnada nesta sala como vai conhecer alguém?

─ E quem disse que eu quero conhecer alguém? - Ela não teria como manter um relacionamento, não enquanto o seu único irmão dependia tanto dela. - A única coisa que quero neste momento é terminar a minha especialização, apenas isso.

Kristina rolou os olhos como quem pede paciência a alguma entidade mágica.

─ E quanto mais cedo eu terminá-la, mais cedo serei promovida e darei um basta no Malfoy e nesses arquivos.

─ Mas um encontro ou dois não irão atrapalhar sua vida acadêmica, sabe. Pode até ser relaxante depois de tanto trabalhar durante a semana. Pense nisso, Alana. Você precisa viver. Parafraseando aquele ditado trouxa: nem só de livros e trabalho vivem os bruxos. Bom, preciso ir antes que dêem por minha falta.

─ Até mais. - Alana conteve o suspiro de alívio. Sentia-se horrível por querer ver a amiga pelas costas nessas horas, mas também não gostava nem um pouco quando a sua vida emocional virava o tema da conversa.

─ Pense: um encontro ou dois. Você não vai morrer por causa disso. - Alana balançou a cabeça afirmativamente diante do conselho de sua amiga. Ela já sabia por experiência própria que não adiantava contestar _Tina _sobre a opinião que esta fazia ante a constante ausência de namorados na sua vida. No fundo sabia que Kristina tinha razão, mas quem iria querer sair com alguém tão sem graça quanto ela.

Nem nos bailes da escola ela conseguia par. Quanto mais agora fora do muros protetores do castelo, onde a competição era bem maior e o _cada um por si _parecia ser o lema da vez.

Quando Alana voltou os olhos para a sua mesa balançando a cabeça como se assim pudesse dissipar aquela melancolia que sempre se abatia sobre ela ao lembrar da sua adolescência, viu a revista aberta ainda na fadada página diante de si. Alana levantou-se com ela nas mãos com a esperança de que desse para chamar a amiga ainda no corredor, mas só encontrou o vazio na direção que levava ao departamento de Incidentes Mágicos. O jeito seria devolve-la depois, no final do expediente. E se não a encontra-se mais tarde devolveria no dia seguinte.

Voltou ao trabalho guardando a revista numa de suas gavetas, mas não passou quinze minutos e seus pensamentos se voltaram para a tal matéria. Era inútil não conseguia se concentrar no relatório que analisava.

Nos seus pensamentos só ouvia a voz de Tina falando da quantidade de mulheres que iriam correr atrás de Draco depois daquilo.

_Como se não corressem antes disso._

Alana jogou a pena em cima da mesa. Pegou sua caneca de louça e com a sua varinha conjecturou um chá de Erva Cidreira sem açúcar e bem quentinho. Sorveu o líquido tentando ignorar a presença daquela revista ao seu lado. Mas parecia que havia um imã chamando por ela naquela gaveta. Acabou pegando o objeto e abrindo-o na bendita página. Havia uma foto de cada um dos bruxos escolhidos.

Alana examinava a fotografia mágica de Draco. Era uma foto dele usando uma calça jeans surrada e uma camisa pólo branca. Ele estava de pé diante de uma praia, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso torto nos lábios. Estava lindo, como sempre!

A foto mostrava um homem viril, cujo corpo musculoso atrairia qualquer mulher. Os traços fortes de seu rosto o maxilar definido e o queixo quadrado, o formato sensual da boca chamavam a atenção até de outros homens.

E até das pessoas mais relutantes. Alana estava ciente da beleza masculina de Draco, embora nunca tivesse deixado que ele soubesse disso.

Ela lembrava bem de seu primeiro dia de trabalho no Ministério e de seu reencontro com Draco Malfoy. Ao vê-lo novamente depois de um ano que ele se formara em Hogwarts, ela ficou perturbada. Não sabia se desistia do trabalho ou não. Mas após a morte de seus pais e o estado em que seu irmão, Thomas, ficou depois do acidente, ela não tinha muitas opções.

O jeito foi levantar a muralha de proteção em torno de si mesma e ignorar as ondas de adrenalina percorrendo o seu corpo quando ele vinha até a sua sala se queixar de alguma coisa. Mesmo não sendo a ela a quem ele deveria se reportar. Seu coração batia descontroladamente e sua pele enrubescia.

Felizmente, ela conseguira esconder suas reações de Draco e de todos no Ministério.

Com o passar das semanas , seu coração deixara de disparar quando ela via Draco. Ela convencera–se que estava finalmente fora de perigo, imune aos encantos dele. Já não era mais a jovem tímida do sexto ano que da noite para o dia caíra de encantos por ele, mesmo sendo o cara mais arrogante, preconceituoso e egoísta da escola. Era demasiado sensata para aquela bobagem adolescente, garantiu Alana a si mesma.

Manter essa paixonite teria sido tanto estúpida quanto inútil, pois ela sabia que ele a via como algo semelhante a um Trasgo Montanhês, e isso na melhor das hipóteses.

A atitude dele para com ela dificilmente estimularia fantasias românticas, e Alana passou a declarar-se agradecida, finalmente livre de tais ilusões.

Estava tão distraída admirando a foto de Draco Malfoy que não sentiu a presença de alguém se aproximando da sua mesa. Somente quando ouviu a voz grave é que se dera conta de que não estava mais sozinha em sua sala.

Seu coração disparou pega em flagrante olhando a fotografia do dono da voz masculina.

— Então, é por isso que a senhorita não consegue dar conta do seu serviço? Ao invés de fazê-lo fica vendo essas revistas inúteis no horário de trabalho. Tsc, tsc, tsc que decadência Chandler, dos livros para literatura barata.– Ele esquivou a cabeça procurando com os olhos o que tanto ela olhava antes de perceber a presença dele ali — Por acaso há algo de interessante nesta revista , senhorita Chandler?

Instintivamente, Alana levou a mão que segurava a revista para as costas. Escondendo-a do olhar zombeteiro e ... zangado? Por que ele estava zangado? Será que ele viu a foto dele? Ou será que ele já sabia que estava naquela lista e não gostara nenhum pouco, vindo descontar nela sua ira por isso? Como se ela fosse a culpada de tudo de ruim que acontecia em volta dele.

— Perdeu a língua, Chandler? O que será que há de tão suspeito nesta revista que não quer que eu veja?

— Não há nada, Malfoy. E mesmo se tivesse não é da sua conta.

— Passa a ser da minha conta, quando atrapalha o andamento do meu trabalho, Chandler.

— É mesmo, Malfoy. Gostaria muito de saber como o atrapalho. Ao que me parece está acontecendo justo o contrário. Você está deixando de fazer a sua parte e empurrando para mim.

— Ora, mas você é a assistente do Departamento Moggle, ou não?!

— Sou, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha que fazer o seu trabalho apenas por que você é um idiota preconceituoso. Quando assumiu o seu posto no Departamento de Relações Internacionais sabia que ia ter que lidar com Trouxas, Malfoy! E a partir deste momento me recuso a fazer o seu serviço. Portanto, pare de trazer os arquivos que estão sobre a sua responsabilidade para a minha mesa!

— Ora. Ora. – Ele se aproximou mais dela colocando os braços sobre o apoio da poltrona cercando-a. O coração de Alana disparou e ela prendeu o folego diante de tanta proximidade. Os olhos azul-acinzentados estavam escurecidos e Alana não sabia se era de ódio ou por outra coisa. – Quem você pensa que é, Chandler, para dirigir–se a mim neste tom? Você não passa de uma assistentezinha que pode muito bem ser substituída. Basta apenas que eu fale com as pessoas certas. E amanhã mesmo você estará no olho da rua!

— Vá em frente, Malfoy. O que você está esperando para me colocar para fora do Ministério? Mas lembre–se de que também tenho meus aliados aqui dentro. – Ela tinha amigos também. Pessoas importantes a quem o Ministério devia muito por serviços prestados ao mundo bruxo. Mas jamais pensou que teria que usar esse recurso contra ele.

E realmente não lhe agradava muito recorrer a Granger e aos Weasleys e muito menos esconder-se atrás do Potter. Era como se estivesse passando um atestado de fraqueza e inutilidade.

Do que serviam aqueles anos todos de estudo debruçada em cima de livros para na hora de um perigo eminente correr para segurança da influência de outros bruxos? Mesmo estes sendo antigos colegas de escola, isso era humilhante!

Mas uma lembrança em sua mente a fez ver que sim, ela faria isso se não houvesse outra saída.

Thomas. Por Thomas ela faria qualquer coisa para manter aquele emprego.

O olhar dele endureceu ante a ameaça velada nas palavras dela. Como era possível que aquela mulherzinha mexesse tanto com ele. E ele não conseguisse fazer o mesmo com ela. Uma reles yanque. Ele não entendia, simplesmente não entendia!

Ele não se considerava bonito, mas sabia que tinha charme. Tinha prestígio. Poderia fazer a carreira dela decolar ali dentro se ela permitisse.

_Se ela o olhasse com aqueles olhos âmbar da maneira como ele desejava._

Mas a única coisa que via neles era frieza e agora ela ameaçava pedir guarida justo as pessoas que ele mais desprezava na vida. Aquilo era demais!

Por que ela não se amparava nele?!

Ao invés disso esfregava na sua cara suas _amizades inapropriadas_ fazendo com que ele se lembrasse, o quão idiota ele era por querer alguém que não era de seu _nível_, muito menos de suas relações.

Seu corpo se aproximou mais dela fazendo-a recuar instintivamente para trás. Ela ergueu o queixo em sinal de desafio e ele sentiu o desejo consumi-lo por dentro. A vontade de tomar aqueles lábios sob os seus o corroendo.

Segurou firme os braços da poltrona impedindo a si mesmo de rodeá-la pela cintura, puxando-a contra ele.

Sua respiração batia no rosto dela tão próximos que estavam um do outro e por um momento ele viu algo passar naquelas íris que o hipnotizavam durante os seus sonhos.

_Desejo._

Então, ela não era de todo indiferente. A senhorita frieza também sentia desejo.

_Por ele! _

Talvez ele estivesse usando as _armas erradas_.

Draco gostava de irritá-la por que assim fazia com que ela voltasse sua atenção para ele. Mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo e através da raiva.

Era pouco, mas era alguma coisa.

Ao menos naqueles momentos ele a tinha para si. Mesmo que ela não percebesse.

Agora, era hora de mudar de tática.

Isso o deixava em certo ponto aliviado. Trocar farpas diariamente com Alana era no mínimo cansativo. Sem falar que ele preferia fazer outras coisas com ela mais interessantes do que deixá-la zangada.

─ Vai correr para quem, Alana? Um dos pobretões, ou para irritante sabe-tudo? Sim, por que não ficaria nada bem você correr para o Testa rachada, não é. A ruiva Weasley não ia gostar nenhum pouco disso.

_Muito menos eu. _

A menção do primeiro nome fez soar alarmes na cabeça dela. Seus olhos se abriram em espanto.

─ É Chandler, Malfoy! E não é dá sua conta quem eu procuro ou não em busca de auxílio.

─ Nós já nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, Alana. Para que manter esse tipo de formalidade entre nós?

Um sorriso torto se insinuou nos lábios dele e Alana sentiu o revoar de asas de borboletas no seu estômago, como nos velhos tempos em Hogwarts. _Definitivamente, isso não era um bom sinal._

─ Preciso retornar ao trabalho. Como pode ver não tenho tempo para ficar trocando figurinhas com você, muito menos desejo isso. Se me der licença...

Mas ele não se afastou. Ficou observando o rosto dela por alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade para Alana.

Por um momento, ela achou que ele fosse beijá-la apenas para irritá-la tão próximo sentia o hálito de sua boca na dela. Flagrou-se se perguntando o que faria se ele realmente fizesse isso. O afastaria ou se entregaria sem reservas ao momento?

Tina tinha razão, ela precisava conhecer alguém. E logo, antes que acabasse caindo nas armadilhas de seu próprio coração, carente de afeto e carinho.

─ Eu poderia te ajudar se você quiser, Alana, é claro. - A voz dele tornara-se melodiosa, aveludada, quase como se fosse música. Alana sentiu dificuldades em manter o raciocínio e o ritmo do seu batimento cardíaco aumentou. As mãos começaram a suar frio. Ela precisava sair daquela posição. Sabia que não sentia mais nada por ele. Mas por Merlim, ela era humana!

Num gesto quase de desespero por desvencilhar dos braços que a cercavam, deu um impulso com um dos pés fazendo com que a cadeira desliza-se pelo chão da sala. Saltou rápido dela levando a revista consigo até um armário que havia na outra parede. Jogou-a lá dentro trancando a gaveta com um feitiço não verbal.

─ Ah, tá bom, um Malfoy oferecendo ajuda a alguém!

─ E por que não? - Draco já estava de pé ao seu lado já recuperado de seu súbito movimento de fuga, observando suas feições. Tentando decifrar o que se passava na mente dela. _Merlim, que ele não tenha esse dom! Era só o que faltava ter que lidar com um legiment sem escrúpulos!_

Um leve sorriso se desenhou nos lábios dele. Como ela era perfeita!

Por ele passaria horas observando aquele rosto adorado. Ele gostava da cor azeviche daqueles cachos que emolduravam a pele de porcelana dela. Do rosto de traços suaves. Da boca bem desenhada. Do brilho que via naqueles olhos quando ela estava realmente zangada com ele. Do corpo dela que lhe tirava o sono desde a última festa do Ministério.

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me_

_Há algo no jeito em que ela se move  
Que me atrai como nenhuma outra  
Alguma coisa em seu jeito me agrada_

****

_Lembrava ainda cada detalhe do longo vestido azul que a envolvia, do sorriso forçado que ela dava para as pessoas naquela noite e do ar preocupado que viu passar pelo seu rosto quando ela achou que não tinha ninguém olhando. _

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how  
_

_Eu não quero deixa-lá agora  
Você sabe que acredito e muito  
_

_Draco nunca desejou tanto ter sido outro tipo de pessoa no passado como naquele instante. Não pelos outros. Os outros não importavam nenhum pouco. As únicas pessoas que realmente importavam era sua mãe e Alana._

_Ele até chegou a fazer um movimento de aproximação durante a festa. Mas Alana receosa se refugiara junto a lunática Lovegood e ele não conseguiu mais se aproximar. _

_Ela não confiava nele. Nunca confiaria. _

_E era tudo culpa sua por ter se deixado manipular pelos sonhos de poder de Lúcius e de um lunático ultrapassado. _

_Furioso, Draco pegou a primeira mulher que viu na sua frente, sem nem notar de quem se tratava e rumou para pista de dança. _

_Dançou durante o resto da festa, trocou de par várias vezes, foi sarcástico ao extremo e distratou umas tantas criaturas insignificantes que cruzaram o seu caminho. E por pouco não travou um duelo com uns dos cabeças de cenoura que tiveram a audácia de tirar Alana para dançar. _

_Ela deveria estar dançando com ele! E não nos braços daquele pobretão do Weasley. _

_Viu como ela ficara sem graça naquela hora. Na certa, o Weasley quis ser gentil tirando-a para dançar. Como se Alana precisasse de alguma caridade__!_

_Ele riu interiormente. Alana possuía ele, Draco Malfoy, a seus pés, devotado, não precisaria de migalhas da atenção de outro homem sobre si. _

_Mas essa certeza não fazia com que o dragão que o queimava por dentro exigindo que ele pegasse o que era seu por direito se apaziguasse. _

_Sentiu pela primeira vez o ciúme tomar conta de si. E não era algo com que ele soubesse lidar. _

_Os Malfoys sempre conseguiam o que queriam. Isso era um fato. _

_Cresceu sendo treinado para assumir o trono de Voldemort. Riqueza, poder, prestígio faziam parte de seu mundo. Mas não a rejeição. _

_Há certa altura da música ele viu Alana sorrindo enquanto o Weasley rodopiava com ela no meio da pista de dança num ritmo totalmente diferente do que a banda estava tocando. _

_Por que ele, Draco Malfoy, não conseguia fazê-la sorrir? Por que um Weasley pobretão ridículo conseguia daquela mulher mais coisas do que ele? _

_Ele era fino, requintado, bem nascido. Mas nada disso parecia ter importância para ela. Alana preferia presentear seu sorriso a outras pessoas ao invés dele. _

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me  
_

_Algum lugar em seu sorriso, ela sabe  
Que não preciso de outra  
Algo em seu jeito que ela me mostra_

_Naquela noite ele jurou, em meio aos sonhos com cachos de azeviche espalhados pelo travesseiro ao lado do seu, que Alana seria dele, unicamente dele. _

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

_Eu não quero deixa-lá agora  
Você sabe que acredito e muito_

_****_

─ Simplesmente, por que não seria você e sim outra pessoa. Ela caminhara de volta a entrada da sala abrindo a porta que ele encostara esperando que ele entendesse a sútil ordem para que se retirasse da presença dela.

Draco se fez de desentendido, apoiando o corpo na mesa, passando os olhos pelos objetos que se encontravam em meio as quatro pilhas de arquivos. Havia dois porta-retratos com fotos dela: um com a turma na qual ela se formara, um ano depois dele, e no outro havia um casal radiante, com duas crianças, um menino e Alana. Devia se tratar da família dela.

Na foto, ela sorria feliz como ele nunca havia visto antes.

Outros objetos se encontravam espalhados pela mesa. Uma bola de cristal pequena, uma estatueta com um dos símbolos das casas de Hogwarts fazendo-o se lembrar de qual casa ela pertencera.

_Uma Ravenclaw devoradora de livros._ Era como se o destino zombasse dele pelos sete anos de tortura infligida aos cdfs irritantes.

─ Por que diz isso, Alana? - Draco pegou a pequena bola jogando-a pelo ar como se fosse um pomo de ouro para somente agarrar depois e repetir novamente o gesto. Via pelo canto dos olhos que a sua morena estava a ponto de explodir com isso. Sorriu por dentro ao vê-la aproximar-se e lhe arrancar o objeto da mão com fúria.

A velocidade com que ela veio até ele trouxe-lhe o aroma de seu perfume. Lilases. Tão selvagem e ao mesmo tempo delicado como ela.

─ Por que te conheço há sete anos, Malfoy. Sei bem como você é! Um sonserino jamais ajudaria alguém se não quisesse algo em troca. Principalmente, se este sonserino for você!

─ As pessoas mudam, Lana... - Viu a testa dela franzir ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o apelido carinhoso usado apenas pelos amigos mais chegados. Os olhos dela brilharam de indignação e ele esperou pela enxurrada de recriminações pela sua ousadia. Ah, como ele gostaria de sussurrar aquele doce nome todos os dias e noites e mostrar o quanto ele a apreciava. Enchê-la de atenção e mimos...

─ Você mudar?! Ah, Malfoy vai ver se estou na esquina! - Ele pegou a estatueta da pequena águia dessa vez só para fazê-la tirar o objeto da sua mão e os seus dedos roçarem nos dele. E por Merlim, quer parar de mexer nas minhas coisas! Você não têm o que fazer, não é?!

─ E se eu te provasse que sou outra pessoa? - Dessa vez foi a foto dela com a família que ele pegou fazendo-a ferver de ódio e desejar estar em outro lugar com a sua varinha em riste lançando uma boa azaração em cima daquele loiro pretensioso e sexy encostado na sua mesa de trabalho.

Sexy?! Como ela podia pensar isso, Deus! Era o Malfoy! O asqueroso, nojento, traiçoeiro e ...gostoso, Malfoy! Devia estar mesmo a perigo!

─ Impossível, Malfoy! - Ela respirou fundo contendo a raiva que sentia por ele estar ali incomodando-a, mexendo com a sensatez dela ao invés de estar na sala dele trabalhando como qualquer funcionário do Ministério. ─ Por favor, vá embora e me deixe em paz! Arrancou o porta-retratos das mãos dele, mas não foi tão rápida como queria. Draco capturou a sua mão puxando-a para ele.

De repente estava na mesma posição de minutos atrás. Os lábios dele próximos aos seus e os corpos muito colados um no outro. Os olhos azuis platinados derretidos mergulhados nos dela e o coração palpitando feito louco, ameaçando sair da caixa toraxica de seu peito.

─ Mas o que pensa que está fazendo, idiota! Solte-me!

─ Não até que eu consiga o que quero. Não foi isso que você insinuou agora há pouco!? Alana fazia força para soltar-se, mas Draco apertava mais ainda a mão em volta de seu pulso. Enquanto que com a outra mão a imobilizava pela nuca.

─ Como quer... - Respirou fundo tentando dissipar a neblina sensual que tomou conta dos seus sentidos ao se ver presa nos braços daquele loiro arrogante. - Que eu acredite na sua suposta mudança se continua agindo do mesmo modo que antes. Seu troglodita! - Ela vociferou num acesso de fúria enquanto debatia-se inutilmente nos braços dele.

─ Querida, eu não quero machucar você. - A voz dele tornou-se baixa e perigosa fazendo com que um calafrio percorresse a coluna vertebral da morena.

─ Me solte! Não acredito que você chegou a tão baixo nível de ter que usar a força para ter uma mulher, Malfoy. Droga, se não me soltar agora mesmo, juro que gritarei e você se verá em sérios problemas! - Sua boca exalou um gemido pela pressão mais forte dos dedos dele em torno de seu pulso. Logo arrependeu-se daquelas palavras.

Tentou soar sarcástica na esperança dele jogá-la contra a parede, soltando algumas ofensas como ele fazia no passado. Mas o brilho que viu naqueles olhos mostraram que o sortilégio lançado por ela teve o efeito contrário. Malfoy parecia mais obstinado em submetê-la a sua vontade do que antes.

─ Nem pense nisso, querida. Se arrependerá se o fizer. - A cadência da voz dele fez os pêlos dos braços de Alana se eriçarem. A morena virou o rosto subitamente na direção da porta com a esperança de que Tina desse falta da revista e viesse atrás. Ou que outra pessoa surgisse ali. Talvez David, o rapaz responsável pelo recebimento das Corujas trouxesse alguma correspondência até a sua sala.

O hálito dele bateu no seu pescoço fazendo-a estremecer. Deus, por que não aparecia ninguém, ao menos no corredor? Por que ela não era como uma funcionária fantasma trouxa, dessas que as pessoas nunca encontram nas suas repartições quando precisam? Mas não! Ela tinha que ser sempre a certinha!

─ Eu pago pra ver! - Sua voz estava carregada de ódio contra aquele imbecil. Como ele ousava se aproximar dela dessa forma, depois de todo o esforço que ela fez para se manter longe dele! De domar o próprio coração toda vez que o via para que não a denunciasse! - Ficarei muito feliz em ver a sua cara estampada no Profeta Diário com o uniforme de Askabam fazendo companhia ao nojento do seu pai. É lá que você deveria estar seu ...

─ Cuidado com o que diz, Lana. Você não gostaria de me ver como seu inimigo. Tenho certeza de que você sabe disso muito bem. - A clara ameaça na voz dele fez com que o estômago de Alana gelasse diante daquelas palavras frias e veladas ao mesmo tempo. Esse era o Malfoy que ela conhecia. O que ameaçava e quando menos esperava atacava sem dó nem piedade. Era o velho Draco temido por todos os menos favorecidos e frágeis alunos de Hogwarts que estava ali diante dela, imobilizando-a como se estivesse sido pega num dos frios corredores da masmorra, fora do horário de recolher e longe da segurança da sua torre. -

─ E outra coisa querida , no dia que eu a tiver para mim não precisarei forçá-la. Você vai estar querendo tanto quanto eu.

Dizendo isso ele se inclinou na direção da boca dela. Alana engoliu o nó que se formou na sua garganta. Sentia que ela não poderia deixar isso acontecer, de maneira nenhuma. Mas como lutar com um homem mais forte do que ela sem conseguir alcançar a varinha do outro lado da mesa? E o pior como lutar contra o seu corpo se todas as suas terminações nervosas gritavam por aquele beijo?

Uma luz veio a sua mente e quando ela pensou em pronunciar o feitiço para trazer a varinha até a sua mão que empurrava o peito musculoso numa tentativa vã de manter um pequeno espaço entre eles, a boca de Draco cobriu a sua possessiva e exigente.

A morena sentiu as pernas tremerem e os joelhos vacilarem. O ar lhe faltar e todo o sangue que fluía nas suas veias correr velozmente pelo seu corpo como se fosse larva de um vulcão em erupção. O beijo dele era selvagem e indomável como ela sempre imaginou.

_You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

_Você me pergunta se meu amor vai crescer  
Eu não sei, eu não sei  
Fique por perto e você vai ver  
Eu não sei, eu não sei  
_

Ela tentou resistir aquele desejo que crescia dentro dela. Á vontade que formigava pelas pontas de seus dedos de subir sua mão livre pela nuca dele e puxá-lo para mais perto de si. De obter tudo de Draco e mais um pouco.

_Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me_

_Alguma coisa em seu jeito, ela sabe  
E tudo que tenho de fazer é pensar nela  
Algo nas coisas ela me mostra__  
_

O porta retrato de seus pais caiu ao chão e as mãos que tanto exitaram e empurraram agora cravavam as unhas nos ombros dele arrancando gemidos do loiro dentro da sua boca. Seu corpo sentia uma urgência que ela nunca havia sequer cogitado ser possível. Malfoy a estava enlouquecendo.

Draco girou o corpo mudando-a de posição, encostando-a na mesa no lugar onde ele estava antes. Os corpos se aconchegaram entre si. As mãos dele subiram pelo pescoço esguio provando a textura de seus cabelos. Eram macios e sedosos como a seda.

E os lábios dela eram cálidos e do mais doce mel. Estavam reticentes no início, mas agora... Alana, cravava as unhas em suas costas tentando segurar-se para não cair. _Como se ele fosse deixar isso acontecer!_

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

_Eu não quero deixa-lá agora  
Você sabe que acredito e muito_

Draco estava tão perdido nela e nas sensações estonteantes que o consumiam naquele momento que não percebera a tensão retornar ao corpo da morena. Somente quando ela reuniu forças empurrando-o a uma distância considerável segura para ela e aquela pequena mão queimou a sua face num violento tapa, esteve ciente de que a mulher que estava em seus braços já não estava tão submissa e receptiva como antes.

Draco a encarou como se tivessem jogado um balde de água fria sobre ele. O corpo ardendo pelo desejo não satisfeito, vendo Alana se distanciar dele como um animal acuado para o outro canto da sala. As mãos dela tremerem buscando a segurança da varinha apontando-a para ele enquanto colocava na frente de si a cadeira na qual ela estava sentada antes.

Por Salazar, a que ponto ele chegou! Nenhuma mulher jamais ousou agredi-lo e ele tinha certeza de que se fosse em outros tempos e se aquela moça de estatura pequena não fosse quem era. Ele a teria matado ou no mínimo revidado o tapa!

O primeiro impulso de Draco era o de lançar aquela cadeira longe, agarrar Alana e levá-la para a Mansão Malfoy. Com ou sem o consentimento dela! Lá, estariam no território dele e teria tempo suficiente para prová-la que ela lhe pertencia assim como ele a ela.

Ele se faria ouvir. Diria tudo que o estava sufocando por dentro. Mesmo ele achando que teria que amordaçá-la ou lançar-lhe um feitiço para que isso acontecesse.

Draco sabia que aquele beijo era produto de seu descontrole. Que ele não podia mais adiar aquela conversa com Alana. Aquela situação não poderia mais ser mantida. Estava cansado de gladiar-se com ela apenas por um pouco de atenção. De vê-la esquivando-se dele pelos corredores do Ministério. De não saber como se aproximar sem fazê-la querer fugir para bem longe.

Maldição, mais dois anos de incertezas, especulações e ciúmes e ele surtaria por completo!

Como ele odiava isso! Esses sentimentos primitivos que aquela mulher despertava nele. Instintos de sobrevivência da espécie masculina tão profundamente esquecidos e enraizados no interior dos homens ao longo dos tempos. Mas basta o pobre coitado por os olhos em cima daquela que vai ser a dona do seu coração e da sua alma para eles virem à tona: prover, proteger e possuir. Como ele faria essas coisas se não conseguia uma simples aproximação.

Talvez um sequestro não fosse má idéia, afinal!

Ele avançou dois passos seduzido pela idéia unicamente para ver as feições e o corpo de Alana se retesarem de pavor. Não, não poderia ser assim também. Draco respirou fundo desejando voltar a ser senhor de si novamente.

─ Não se aproxime, Malfoy! Mesmo que eu vá para a prisão, eu acabo com você se der mais um passo.

─ Abaixe a varinha, Lana, não há necessidade de apontá-la para mim. - Draco colocou as mãos no bolso de sua capa esperando que assim ela se sentisse segura em sua presença. Mas ele sabia que a confiança seria algo que levaria mais tempo agora, depois daquele beijo, de ser conquistado por ele no coração da garota.

─ Está me zoando, Malfoy! Acha que eu sou idiota! Quero que saía da minha sala ou darei queixa aos meus superiores contra você por assédio!

─ Vá em frente, me faria um imenso favor, sabia. - Antes que ela retruca-se abismada pela atitude tranqüila dele perante as palavras dela, ele falou: ─ É bom que seus amigos cabeças de fósforo saibam que estou no pálio e para vencer. - Dizendo isso o loiro caminhou até a porta como se fosse mesmo fazer o que a morena ordenara, virando-se num último instante para olhá-la por cima dos ombros. ─ E também é bom que saiba que não terminamos essa conversa, Chandler. Mas aconselho a você a não me agredir da próxima vez ou não responderei pelos meus atos.- E saiu em direção ao corredor, deixando Alana parada no mesmo lugar em posição de ataque sem entender nada do que havia acontecido ali.


End file.
